This application claims the benefit of Japanese Application No. 2001-167669 filed Jun. 4, 2001.
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device permitting a reduction in size or an expansion of its internal space while maintaining its mechanical strength.
FIG. 11 illustrates an example of structure of a conventional electronic device (for instance a laptop personal computer).
This electronic device is provided with a box-shaped body 10 housing electronic circuits, and a lid-shaped display unit 20 fixed to one side of the box-shaped body 10 with two hinges 71 and 72 to be opened and closed as a lid for the box-shaped body 10 and provided with a liquid crystal display 21.
Of the first hinge 71, a lid-side hinge plate 71a is fixed to the lid-shaped display unit 20, and a body-side hinge plate 71b is fixed to one side, near its leftmost end, of the box-shaped body 10.
Of the second hinge 72, a lid-side hinge plate 72a is fixed to the lid-shaped display unit 20, and a body-side hinge plate 72b is fixed to one side, near its rightmost end, of the box-shaped body 10.
Further, the body-side hinge plate 71b of the first hinge 71 and the body-side hinge plate 72b of the second hinge 72 are integrated with a reinforcing plate 80 provided within the box-shaped body 10, and constitute a mechanically strong structure.
In the structure of the conventional electronic device shown in FIG. 11, the reinforcing plate 80 narrows the internal space of the box-shaped body 10. Accordingly, there is a problem that, if it is attempted to expand the internal space of the box-shaped body 10 to accommodate electronic circuits, the entire device will have to be made larger.
On the other hand, if the reinforcing plate 80 is dispensed with, the internal space of the box-shaped body 10 will be expanded, but the lid-shaped display unit 20, which is relatively heavy, will have to be individually supported by the first hinge 71 and the second hinge 72 for the liquid crystal display 21, resulting in another problem of a substantial drop in mechanical strength.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device permitting a reduction in size or an expansion of its internal space while maintaining its mechanical strength.
In its first aspect, the present invention provides an electronic device comprising a box-shaped body housing electronic circuits as an electronic device, a lid-shaped display unit fitted to one side of the box-shaped body with a plurality of hinge mechanisms to be opened and closed as a lid for the box-shaped body and provided with a panel type display device, and a handle unit fitted to the box-shaped body to project outward from the side of the box-shaped body where the lid-shaped display unit is fitted, characterized in that the plurality of hinge mechanisms and the handle unit integrally constitute a structure having mechanical strength.
Since the electronic device in the first aspect has no reinforcing plate within the box-shaped body, the internal space of the box-shaped body is expanded. Therefore, the box-shaped body, even if reduced in size, can accommodate electronic circuits. Further, as the structure is integrally formed of the handle unit projecting outside the box-shaped body and the plurality of hinge mechanisms, sufficient mechanical strength can be maintained. Accordingly, a reduction in size or an expansion of its internal space is permitted while maintaining its mechanical strength.
In its second aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described c configuration, characterized in that the box-shaped body is a quadrilateral of which a first side through a fourth side are consecutive; the plurality of hinge mechanisms include two hinges including a first closer to the second side than the center of the first side hinge plates of the two hinges are planar, each fixed to the lid-shaped display unit; the body-side hinge plated of the first hinge is in an L shape extending from the first side to the second side of the box-shaped body and fixed to the box-shaped body; the body-side hinge plate of the second hinge is in an L shape extending from the side to the fourth side of the box-shape body and fixed to the box-shaped body; and the handle unit joined to a part of the body-side hinge plate of the first hinge extending to the second side and to another part of the body-side hinge play of the second hinge extending to the fourth side.
Since the electronic device in the second aspect uses the L-shaped hinges, corners of the box-shaped body can be reinforced. Therefore, not only the mechanical strength of supporting the lid-shaped display unit but also that of the box-shaped body can be reinforced.
In its third aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration, characterized in that the handle unit is variable in angle to the box-shaped body.
Since the electronic device in the third aspect has a handle unit whose angle to the box-shaped body is variable, it can be enhanced in the convenience of use.
In its fourth aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration, characterized in that the handle unit is variable at least in a range between an angle 0xc2x0, 0xc2x0 being an angle that is parallel to an extended plane from the bottom face of the box-shaped body, and 110xc2x0 to the bottom face side.
Since the electronic device in the fourth aspect permits variation of the angle of the handle unit in a range between an angle 0xc2x0, 0xc2x0 being an angle that is parallel to an extended plane from the bottom face of the box-shaped body, and 110xc2x0 to the bottom face side, the box-shaped body can be installed with part of the box-shaped body being lifted by the handle unit in a desired inclination.
In its fifth aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration, characterized in that the handle unit has stable angles in a stepwise manner.
Since the handle unit of the electronic device in the fifth aspect has stable angles in a stepwise manner, the operation to vary the angle can be accomplished in an articulated way and accordingly facilitated. Also, any determined angle can be stabilized.
In its sixth aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the handle unit is in an easy-to-carry shape suitable for carrying by hand.
The electronic device in the sixth aspect is made suitable for carrying by hand.
In its seventh aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the handle unit is in a wall-fittable shape for fitting to a vertical wall surface.
The electronic device in the seventh aspect is made suitable for fitting to a wall surface.
In its eighth aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the handle unit is in a cart-fittable shape for fitting to a wheeled cart.
The electronic device in the eighth aspect is made suitable for fitting to a cart.
In its ninth aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the handle unit is in a stand-fittable shape for fitting to an upright stand.
The electronic device in the ninth aspect is made suitable for fitting to a stand.
In its 10th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that two or more of the handle units differing in shape are mutually replaceable.
Since the electronic device in the 10th aspect permits replacement of handle units differing in shape, its convenience of use can be enhanced.
In its 11th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that it has at least two different kinds of the handle units out of the easy-to-carry shape, the wall-fittable shape, the cart-fittable shape and the stand-fittable shape.
Since the electronic device in the 11th aspect permits choice of a handle unit in a suitable shape when it is to be carried by hand, fitted to a wall surface, fitted to a cart or fitted to a stand, its convenience of use can be enhanced.
In its 12th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the handle unit is fitted with a cushion material.
The electronic device in the 12th aspect is made easier to carry by hand, or more difficult to slip when placed stationarily, by the cushion material of the handle unit.
In its 13th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that connectors are provided on the first side of the box-shaped body.
The electronic device in the 13th aspect makes it easier to protect the connectors with the handle unit.
In its 14th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the lid-shaped display unit can be held at any desired angle between an angle 0xc2x0, 0xc2x0 being an angle at which it covers the top face of the box-shaped body, and in a position opened at 180xc2x0.
The electronic device in the 14th aspect enables the lid-shaped display unit to be held at an angle easy to look at.
In its 15th aspect, the invention provides the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the panel type display device is a liquid crystal display.
The electronic device in the 15th aspect makes it possible to reduce the thickness of the lid-shaped display unit.
In its 16th aspect, the invention the electronic device of the above-described configuration characterized in that the electronic device is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
Since the electronic device in the 16th aspect provides a portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can be enhanced in the convenience of use.
Therefore, an electronic device according to the present invention permits a reduction in size or an expansion of its internal space while maintaining its mechanical strength.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.